Ash's Charizard (To Melt Fire)
|caught=yes |location= |evolution=2 |epnum=To Melt Fire#Episode Eleven: Three For Three |epname=Three For Three |firstevoep=TBA |numeps1=?? |numeps2=?? |firststagename=Charmander |secondstagename=Charmeleon |firstevoname= |prevonum=004 |evo1num=005 |evo2num=006 |secondevoep=TBA |secondevoname= |current=With Ash |enva1=Tom Wayland |enva2=Tom Wayland |java1=Shin'ichirō Miki |java2=Shin'ichirō Miki |java3=Shin'ichirō Miki }} Ash's Charizard (Japanese: サトシのリザードン, Satoshi's Lizardon) is the fourth Pokémon Ash captured and his fifth overall. He's among Ash's strongest Pokémon. History 'To Melt Fire' First debuting in Three For Three as an abandoned Charmander . . . In Through and Threw, Charmander has his first, official battle against a Krabby. Though he had a hard time at first, once he learned , he had the battle won. In the following episode, Ash used Charmander in his battle against Lt. Surge's Jolteon, believing he could get the advantage since he thought Surge would use his Magneton. Though Charmander got off a couple good hits on the Jolteon, the Electric-type overpower him with Thunder Missile. In Onto The S.S. Anne, Charmander fought against Gary's Spearow. Envious of the Tiny Bird Pokémon's status as a Flying-type, Charmander brought all he could to the table, managing to learn a couple new moves out of anger. Spearow evolved during the battle, but unused to its new found speed, crash hard into Charmander, resulting in a tie. 'Johto Chronicles' 'Advanced Generation' 'Diamond & Pearl' 'Best Wishes' 'XYZ' 'Sun & Moon' Personality and characteristics He is hot-headed and hates being told what to do. When Ash first attempted to capture him, he refused to stay in the Poké Ball and attacked Ash and Brock when they brought him to the Pokémon Center since he was still loyal to at the time. Even after Ash captured him, Charmander acted disobedient, only showing respect for Spitfire, since Spitfire took up for him when Damian called Charmander pathetic. Charmander refused to get in his Poké Ball and when Gabby showed Charmander that Spitfire went in his Poké Ball as well, Charmander began crying and trying to get his friend out. Once Ash allowed Charmander to walk beside Spitfire, Charmander was happy and even obeyed Ash in a battle with a Krabby. As a Charmander, he was envious when battling Gary's Spearow due to his lack of the Flying-type the Tiny Bird Pokémon had. Despite the jealousy, he fought twice as hard, to prove his worth. Moves used 'Move variants' 'Moves improvised' *'Aerial Submission' — Charizard flies into the sky with an opponent hanging onto him, spinning in the air to damage his foe. (TBA) *'Flaming Seismic Toss' — A combination of Charizard's and along with Clair's Dragonair's . (TBA) Gallery 'Charmander' Ash_Charmander.png|As Charmander Oak Charmander PO.png Red Charmander PO.png|Confronting Damian as a Charmander Trevor Charmander.png|Ready for battle Ash Charmander M20 I Choose You.png|Running to play with Spitfire Percy Charmander using its flame on its tail.jpg|Charmander using its tail as a candle Red Charmander Growl PO.png|Using Growl Red Charmander Scratch PO.png|Using Scratch Ash Charmander Ember.png|Using Ember Trevor Charmander Flame Burst.png|Using Flame Burst Ash Charmander Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower as Charmander Ash Charmander M20 Flamethrower.png|Another Flamethrower attack as Charmander Trevor's Charmander Flamethrower.png|And this last one Ash Charmander Fire Spin.png|Using Fire Spin as Charmander Trevor Charmander Fire Fang.png|Using Fire Fang Zippo Slash.png|Using Slash as Charmander 'Charmeleon' Trevor Charmeleon.png|As Charmeleon Ash Charmeleon M20 I Choose You.png|Newly evolved Ash Charmeleon M20.png|Up against Damian as a Charmander Alain Charmeleon.png Clarissa's Charmeleon.png Red Charmeleon PO.png Alain Charmeleon Angry.png|A new attitide Trevor Charmeleon Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower as Charmeleon Trevor Charmeleon Fire Spin.png|Using Fire Spin as Charmeleon Ash Charmeleon M20 Slash.png|Using Slash as Charmeleon Trevor Charmeleon Dragon Claw.png|Using Dragon Claw as Charmeleon 'Charizard' Red Charizard PO.png|As Charizard 797px-Ash Charizard newly evolved.png|Newly evolved Jessie Charizard.png Ash Charizard MS020.png Charizard.png Lazuli's Charizard.png Kiawe Charizard.png Ash Charizard frozen.png Clark Charizard.png Trazz's Charizard.png|Battling Articuno Red Charizard Moltres Flamethrower PO.png|Battling Moltres Trevor Charizard.png Charizard ready to help Pidgeot and Mia.jpg Ash Charizard disobedience.png|An even worse additude Pikachu and Charizard.png|With Pikachu Ash and Charizard.png|With Ash and Pikachu Ash Charizard greeting.png|A greeting for ole' time's sake Charizard with Pignite.jpg|With his best friend, Pignite Charla with Ash's Charizard.png|With his girlfriend, Chara Ash Charizard Gary Blastoise.png|Defeating Gary's Blastoise Ash Charizard Iris Dragonite.png|VS Lance's Dragonite Hygor's Charizard using Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower Ash Charizard MS020 Flamethrower.png Jane Charizard Fire Spin.png|Using Fire Spin Red Charizard Fire Spin PO.png Trevor Charizard Fire Spin.png Clark Charizard Heat Wave.png|Using Heat Wave Red Charizard Mega Punch PO.png|Using Mega Punch Red Charizard Mega Kick PO.png|Using Mega Kick Ash Charizard Slash.png|Using Slash Ash Charizard Dragon Rage.png|Using Dragon Rage Ash Charizard M20 Dragon Rage.png Ash Charizard DragonBreath.png|Using DragonBreath Alain Charizard Dragon Claw.png|Using Dragon Claw as Charizard Trevor Charizard Dragon Claw.png Jane Charizard Dragon Claw.png Clarissa Charizard Dragon Claw.png Red Charizard Fire Blast PO.png|Using Fire Blast Ash Charizard Wing Attack.png|Using Wing Attack Ash Charizard Submission.png|Using Submission Red's Charizard Seismic Toss PO.png|Using Seismic Toss Ash Charizard M20 Seismic Toss.png Ash Charizard Seismic Toss2.png Ash Charizard Seismic Toss.png Ash Charizard Flaming Seismic Toss.png|Using Flaming Seismic Toss Ash Charizard Overheat.png|Using Overheat Clark Charizard Steel Wing.png|Using Steel Wing Alain Charizard Steel Wing.png Ash Charizard Steel Wing.png Ash Charizard Dragon Tail.png|Using Dragon Tail Mega Charizard Y anime.png|As Mega Charizard Y Mega Charizard Y M17.png Mega Charizard Y Flamethrower.png Trevor Mega Charizard Y Fire Spin.png|Using Fire Spin as Mega Charizard Y Trevor Mega Charizard Y Heat Wave.png|Using Heat Wave as Mega Charizard Y Trevor Mega Charizard Y Dragon Tail.png|Using Dragon Tail as Mega Charizard Y Trevor Mega Charizard Y Drought.png|Drought ability as Mega Charizard Y Trivia *Charizard as Charmander is Ash's first Fire-type starter abandoned by its original trainer. *Charizard is the first of Ash's Fire-type starters, and the first starter to evolve. *Originally, Ash's Charizard was only average in his species' height (5'7"). Since training at the Characific Valley, he grew much taller as, upon arriving, he was half the size of Charla but later grew slightly taller than her. Given he stood equal to Iris' Dragonite, Charizard's current height is around 7'3". **Upon Mega Evolving, Charizard reaches nearly eight feet. *Charizard knows the most moves out of all of Ash's Pokémon. *This page is in progress. References Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:To Melt Fire